


Here in the Darkness

by TatsuKitty



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Riku, Canon Compliant, Feels, First Time, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Top Sora, feels porn, flangst, post-KH2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuKitty/pseuds/TatsuKitty
Summary: Sora was just glad that they were together, even here in the darkness.





	Here in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd so sorry for any mistakes. I don't actually know how old sora and riku are supposed to be but I'm guessing around 17/18 range so I tagged for underage just in case. 
> 
> Title and lyrics from Sigma Ft Birdy "Come Find Me"

_I see you, here in the darkness_  
_Blinding light right where your heart is_

 

“Hey, Sora. Could you help me? I want to get down to the water.” Sora felt himself nod before he had even really thought about it. Riku felt strange, quiet and almost pensieve. He could have asked for anything and Sora would have gladly given it to him.

Sora was just glad that they were together, even here in the darkness. He stood and took Riku’s hand, pulling one strong arm around his shoulders and looped his hand into the back of Riku’s belt to walk him down towards the waves.  Riku was almost fever hot, leaning his weight on Sora to make up for his almost useless left leg.

“At least the waves sound the same.” He supposed. Sora nodded in agreement as he gently lowered Riku to the sand before sitting down beside him.

“You should let me check that.” He gestured to Riku’s side.

“It’s fine.”

“You should still let me check it.” He argued, resting a palm over Riku’s back in an effort to help support him.

“If it’ll make you happy.” He relented. Sora chuckled a bit and nodded.

“It will. I don’t want to be the darkness alone, after all.”

Riku scoffed a bit but leaned back anyway, sliding his vest off and laying it on the sand. Sora brushed off his hands to make sure there wasn’t any sand stuck to them and then moved to help Riku when he grunted in pain.

“Lay back, I’ve got you.” He urged, sitting up on his knees. Riku let out a soft laugh before leaning back onto the vest, sighing as he took pressure off his ribs. Sora felt his heart skitter a bit, lurching in his chest. It felt surreal. He had Riku back, they were together, and he’d almost lost him.  His mouth went dry, watching Riku’s stomach rise and fall as he breathed, that patch of skin open under his shirt drawing his eye.

“I thought you were going to check my side. Or are you just going to stare at me?” Riku asked, head tilted back a bit, eyes heavy lidded beneath his bangs.

“I am!" Sora shot back, feeling his face heat up. He went for the zip on Riku’s shirt and tugged it down, wincing as the angry red purple bruises were revealed. “That looks really bad…” he hissed a breath through his teeth. Sora sat back on his heels and tugged his gloves off and pressed a palm gently to Riku’s ribs, trying to feel for any breaks. Riku jolted and grunted out in pain, his stomach muscles tightening and one hand coming up to grab Sora’s arm.  

“Easy.” He gasped. Sora nodded.

“There’s a break here. I just had to check.” He said apologetically before muttering a cura under his breath, sighing in relief when the green light faded and showed Riku’s skin pale and unmarked under Sora’s hand.

“‘Better?” He asked, looking up to meet Riku’s eyes. He nodded at Sora and his hand slid down to rest over Sora’s against his ribs. He’d forgotten to move it.

“Your…” Sora had to stop and gulp against his suddenly dry mouth, his throat clicking on it. “Your leg was hurt too, wasn’t it? Your hip?” The implications hit him a moment later. If he were to check his hip, he’d need to take off the rest of Riku’s clothes.

They’d been friends as long as Sora could remember but he’d never seen Riku completely naked. He felt off kilter with the realisation that he _wanted to_. Something curled low in his stomach and he saw surprise and uncertainty reflected on Riku’s face before he nodded a little, jerkily, almost shaky.

Sora felt his own fingers tremble as he pulled them away from Riku’s ribs to move to his belt. He gulped again, heat flooding up his neck and ears as he clumsily worked the buckle. Riku’s stomach was quivering where his knuckles brushed against it. He looked up again to meet Riku’s eyes and found them a bit wide, his face flushed as well, looking stark where his pale hair touched his cheekbones.

“Sora…” Riku muttered a bit, sounding hesitant, almost questioning.

“I want to take care of you.” Sora replied, feeling serious. His heart felt like it was full to bursting for a moment, looking at Riku sprawled beneath him, trusting him. He’d never felt anything like this, so strong and all consuming, that it took him a moment to realise it was love. It felt like more.

“Okay.” Riku nodded, voice almost a whisper. He tugged his bottom lip between his teeth as Sora’s hands went for the button on his pants. Sora opened them and tugged them down, wincing as Riku hissed with pain again. His hip around his underwear was an angry almost black that tapered down to his knee, which was red and swollen.

“Riku…” Sora frowned. He’d gotten so hurt just to protect him. He bent, pressing his forehead to Riku’s stomach for a moment, eyes prickling with tears. He took a shaking breath and then pressed a kiss right below Riku’s belly button, the spot that he couldn’t stop looking at when it was framed by the zipper of his shirt. Riku gasped and jerked under him, his hand snapping to Sora’s hair and tugging gently.

“Come here. Please.” he urged and Sora did, moving carefully up, avoiding Riku’s bruises and trying not to panic, trembling with emotion and nerves. Riku tugged at the back of his neck, lifting up a bit to catch his mouth with his own. Sora couldn’t help but gasps, eyes falling closed, his elbows trembling where he held himself up, hands on either side of Riku’s head.

The kiss deepened, Riku’s tongue sliding a hot rush of sensation over Sora’s bottom lip before he retreated, head falling back against his vest in the sand. Sora bent further to chase him, pressing their mouths together again almost feverishly. Something swooped low in his stomach and he shuddered, moaning softly into Riku’s mouth as he opened up to him. He pulled back when he felt dizzy, overwhelmed and out of breath, pressing his forehead to Riku’s.

They stared at each other from an inch away before Sora got his trembling arms under him again and moved back down his body. He tugged Riku’s shoes off quickly before pulling his pants the rest of the way off. He smoothed the fine bones of Riku’s ankles with his fingers before moving and pressing gentle palms to his knee and muttering another cura. He bent and kissed his knee as it was healed and then looked up questioningly at Riku before reaching for his boxed.

“You first.” Riku muttered, reaching to tug the sleeve of Sora’s shirt where he could reach it. He felt himself flush more, breath catching in his throat. Riku wanted to see him too, and it felt… powerful, heady. He nodded and swallowed hard again before sitting back and tugging his jacket off. Riku balled it up and put it behind his head, using it to prop himself up to watch. Sora tried not to make a fool out of himself, feeling even clumsier than usual as he tugged his hooded shirt up and over his head. He’d been through a lot, he knew he had muscles, especially his stomach from all the swimming in atlantica, but he was still not as broad as Riku.

He turned back to his task almost immediately, reaching for Riku’s underwear and tugging it gently over his injured hip, murmuring apologies when Riku made pained sounds. He kept his eyes focused on his hands until he dealt with the bruise, pressing them both over the curve of RIku’s hip before casting a final cura. WHen the skin was the same pale, unmarked expanse as the rest of Riku he looked up at him again. Riku’s flush had spread down his throat and onto his chest in splotchy patches, his stomach still heaving with ragged breaths.

He was so beautiful Sora’s chest hurt with it.

Sora jolted a little as he realised Riku was hard, his cock curved up over his lower belly, flushed red and leaking precome onto that one space. Sora looked up at Riku’s flushed face again, his pupils so blown that his eyes were dark teal, his hair tangled around his shoulders. He’d done this. He did this to Riku. He felt more powerful than he thought was possible and bent to kiss that spot on his stomach again, unable to resist, right below his belly button. Riku groaned softly and Sora licked his lips as he pulled back a bit, tongue catching a bit of Riku’s skin as well. The muscles tightened under his hands as he roamed them over Riku’s chest, marveling at the difference between his own tan, calloused hands and the smooth, pale flesh beneath them.

His palms ran over Riku’s nipples and he moaned, head falling back and neck arching up. Sora’s mouth watered and he leaned forward to press a kiss to his ribs, and then his neck, his collar bones. He wanted to kiss every part of Riku.

Riku’s fingers tangled into the short hairs at the back of Sora’s neck, urging him on and sending goosebumps skittering down his shoulders and spine. Sora kissed down further and then debated with himself for a moment before moving down lower, pressing a kiss to the petal soft skin on the head of Riku’s cock. His response was worth any insecurity Sora had over his decision because he curled up, hands grappling until they found anchor on Sora’s shoulders and he let out a punched out groan that went straight to Sora’s cock.

He opened his mouth and licked the slit before sucking the head into his mouth, rubbing his tongue on the underside and hoping that he wasn’t doing something completely wrong. Riku practically shouted, falling back again and arching up underneath him, writhing.

“Sora!” He gasped, knees pulling up on either side of Sora’s ribs. He looked up to watch him, trying to suck more of his cock into his mouth. He bobbed up and down, reveling in Riku’s stuttered moans and staggered breathing as his hips jerked helplessly toward Sora’s mouth.

Sora felt his own hips jerk raggedly and he pulled off to pant against Riku’s hip, stroking his palm over one of Riku’s shaking thighs.

“I… I want to…” he muttered, sliding his hand over the inside of Riku’s thigh. “Uh, I don’t even know what I want to… I’ve never…” be admitted, looking up to Riku again, feeling vulnerable and strangely impatient.

“Me either.” Riku admitted and then stroked a hand down Sora’s cheek, cupping his jaw. “There’s… I know the idea of it.” He chuckled and Sora realised with almost a shock that he was nervous too. He smoothed a hand over Riku’s stomach, amazed that he could.

“Tell me the idea then.” He nodded. “I want to make you feel so good.”

“You can’t just say stuff like that.” Riku groaned, tossing his head back again and sounding pained.

“Why not? It’s true!” Sora protested, rubbing his cheek against Riku’s hip as he rolled his head to look up at him defiantly.

“You don’t know what it does to me.” Riku mumbled, disgruntled, and then bit his lip. He shifted up on his elbows and grabbed sora’s hand, tugging it to his mouth and then pulling two of his fingers inside, sucking them and running his tongue along the sensitive pads at the tips.

Sora couldn’t stop the surprised moan from tearing out of his throat as sensation zinged along his nerves. His hips jerked again and he fought not to grind them against Riku’s thigh. He turned his face to Riku’s stomach as he kept sucking his fingers for a few moments before he pulled off with an obscene pop. He bent, taking Sora’s hand with him and pressing it down, behind his balls.

Something in Sora’s mind clicked and he pressed the pad of one slick finger to his entrance, eyes wide as he looked up at Riku.

“Are… are you sure?” He asked, feeling a frown of concern crease his forehead.

“Yeah.” He nodded and shifted his hips up, bending his legs up. Sora watched his thighs shake and tremble and pressed a kiss to one gently before rubbing his fingers over his rim in a circle. The heat of Riku’s body was almost overwhelming and he gasped, trying to push one fingertip into him.

“I can’t… it won’t fit. There’s no way.” Sora shook his head, moving to pull back.

“It will. I’ve done it to myself.” Riku reassured him, moving to tangle their fingers and push Sora’s harder against him, shifting until the tip sunk in. He fell back with a moan as Sora gasped in a rough breath.  He pushed his finger slowly all the way in, watching it and feeling his gut curl again, his cock harder than he’d ever felt before, so hard it was almost hurting. He pumped his finger in a few times, watching in fascination as it dragged against the inside of Riku. He was moaning softly, rolling his hips into Sora’s hand. “Another, c’mon..” Riku pleaded after a few more thrusts, and he let out a drawn out sound as Sora carefully pushed a second finger into him.

“Is that good?” Sora asked, feeling uncertain. It was too vulnerable, too much trust placed in him. What if he messed it up? Riku just nodded jerkily, rocking his hips more insistently against Sora’s fingers. Sora shifted a little, pushing harder and he rubbed his fingers, feeling inside him and gasping at the sensation, when Riku jolted hard and let out a loud, strangled shout, hands snapping to grip on Sora’s arm again. He felt a cold rush of panic.

“Did I hurt you?” he gasped and moved to pull away.

“No! No, do it again!” Riku demanded, tugging at his arm until Sora relented and crooked his fingers again, trying to set up a rhythm of thrust and curl. It seemed to work because Riku was soon writhing like he had when Sora had taken him into his mouth, panting and sweating, his cock dribbling across his quivering stomach. “More, please..! Sora!” Riku gasped, almost incoherent. Sora frowned, unsure of what to do before deciding to push a third finger in, stretching him and watching in fascination as his body accommodated him, let him do it. He kissed his hip again and then an idea came to him, making him flush hotter and shiver a bit.

“Can you...Here, like this….” Sora muttered, pulling his fingers out to shift Riku’s hips, rolling him until he’s on his knees and wobbling elbows.

“Why--?” Riku asked, looking over his shoulder at Sora as he steeled himself for a second before moving in and pressing his mouth against Riku’s rim, running his tongue in a tight circle around it.

The sound Riku made was like a punch in the gut and Sora had to press the palm of his other hand over his aching cock. He was so turned on that his eyes felt watery and his cock was wet with precome in his underwear, sticking to the material. Best idea ever.

He kept teasing and licking, pushing his fingers back in and then licking around them as Riku cried out and his arms went out from under him, his hips rocking back into Sora, his thighs shaking and bouncing under Sora’s hands.  Sora kept working him until his jaw ached, Riku was so wet it was almost obscene, and Riku’s moans sounded more like sobs.

“Sora…! I’m ready, please, I need...” Riku pleaded, then reached back and pulled on Sora’s arm until he pulled his fingers out and backed away. Sora wiped at his mouth as he went back on his heels and Riku turned around, tugging at the belts and zippers on Sora’s pants, his fingers almost frantic.

Sora felt the same, needy and almost shocky with want but he stopped for a second to catch Riku’s mouth again, kissing him to ground himself before he managed to peel out of his clothes. He grunted in frustration when his shoes got caught and he had to moved and kick them off before he could get his pants the rest of the way off.

Riku reached out and stroked over Sora’s cock, spreading the precome down and making Sora curl over, sparks of pleasure rolling up his spine. He laid back down, shifting his hips up and  bringing his knees up and wide enough for Sora’s hips to fit.

Sora moved forward, gasping a little and stroked himself as he moved, pressing the head of his cock to Riku’s rim. He tried to clumsily thrust and it slipped, sliding to nudge behind Riku’s sac. He grabbed again and tried again, keeping his hold as he pushed with his hips until he felt Riku open around him, the tight ring of muscle expanding until the head of his cock popped in.

“Riku,” Sora gasped raggedly, shifting his hands to grab Riku’s hips and looking up the line of his body. Riku’s hair was plastered to his red, sweaty face and his brows were pulled together as he grunted a bit, needy and pained. “Okay?” he asked, trying so hard to hold still as his hips tried to thrust, rocking slightly.

“Give me a minute.” Riku managed, eyes screwing up shut and tight as he shifted his own hips, his hands curled into fists against his sides. Sora slid his own hands against them until Riku opened them and laced their fingers together, squeezing them tightly, the tips of his fingers pink against Sora’s knuckles. He pressed a kiss against them, and then the back of Riku’s hands, rubbing his thumb against the sides of his hand. He felt more than saw Riku relax a bit, opening up more around him, still hot and impossibly tight but letting Sora sink in all the way, until he was pressed with his hips against Riku’s.

“Yeah…” Riku breathed and his face relaxed, eyes blinking open slowly again. Sora gasped and then leaned in to kiss him as he started thrusting, getting lost in it for a moment before he pulled back to breathe again, dropping his forehead against Riku’s shoulder before he pulled up a bit more, squeezing Riku’s hands as he worked on setting a rhythm. He almost forgot about himself, watching for Riku’s reactions, the stuttered noise he made when Sora angled his hips just right.

Riku arched in a roil of lean muscles, gasping out a breathless moan every time Sora thrust in, his fingers clenched so tightly around Sora’s hands that he thought he might have bruises of his fingerprints. Sora grunted as he thrust a little harder, his hips stuttering as his stomach swooped again and pressure built at the base of his spine. He struggled to hold off but he couldn’t, hips jerking hard and fast as he came with a shout, body curling over Riku’s and stars exploding in his vision. He panted through it for a second and then let go of one of Riku’s hands to grab his cock, stroking it a few times before Riku let out his own strangled noise and came in a hot splash over Sora’s hand and both their stomachs. He groaned as he pulled slowly out of Riku, trying his best not to cause him any discomfort.

Riku’s hands came up almost immediately, latching around him tightly and then tugging him down to his chest, despite the sweat and the mess. Sora nuzzled up under his chin and wrapped his legs around him, still wanting desperately to be close to him.

“Love you, Riku.” He whispered, so quiet he wasn’t sure Riku would even hear him over the waves of the dark ocean. Riku’s breath hitched and he clung tighter to Sora, burying his face against the soft spikes of his hair. He made a noise like he was going to talk but it died in his throat. Sora pulled back a little to see Riku’s face closed tight, chin quivering as a tear rolled out from under his closed eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t deserve it.” He choked out, covering his face with one hand to try and hide from Sora.

“Stop that.” Sora chided and pushed his hand aside so he could kiss his cheek and press their foreheads together again, stroking his own hand down the line of Riku’s jaw and his throat. “I think you deserve it. And you have it even if you didn’t. We’re connected.”

Riku nodded silently, sniffling a little but staying where he was, their breaths mingling together. Riku’s eyes were impossibly bright this close, his lashes spiked and tangled, his face still splotchy and his hair damp at the temples and forehead where they were pressed together. It made Sora feel breathless.

Riku’s fingers trailed light as a feather up and down his spine, over his shoulders. His eyes fell slowly closed as Sora watched, and then his own fell shut a moment later, Riku’s heart beat under his palm.  

Laying there, with Riku, the waves sounded like home.

 

_If you're ready, heart is open_   
_I'll be waiting_   
_Come find me_


End file.
